The use is known of towers formed from at least two sections, including at least one prefabricated section with the purpose of supporting a wind turbine at a great height. It is also known that said sections can be modular, being generally composed of pieces in the form of tile or segments that form a tapered or truncated cone-shaped cylindrical section. The total height of a tower will be distributed between the different sections in any possible combination, i.e. all sections can have the same height, some sections may have the same height, all sections may have different heights from one another, etc.
Telescopic towers have recently become known, formed from at least two coaxial sections of different diameter, optionally formed by segments.
Nevertheless, the assembly processes known for these recently introduced telescopic towers are still not totally optimized.
For example, document WO 2011/006526 A1 discloses an assembly process based on disposing, on the one hand, cables or tendons which connect the upper edge of each section with the lower edge of the radially inner and immediately adjacent section and, on the other hand, traction means that act on said cables or tendons to lean on the upper edge of an outer section in assembled position and pulling from the lower edge of an inner section in folded position, thus lifting said inner section to its assembled position and with it the array of inner sections interconnected with cables, and so on and so forth until completing the lifting of all sections. This document also stipulates the disposal of an operator support platform inside the tower, which is progressively raised as the assembly of the tower progresses.
Bearing in mind that every time a lifting action is performed, operators have to work at the height of the joint between the upper end portion of the outer section and the lower end portion of the inner section to dispose in said joint anchoring devices to immobilize the corresponding sections between one another, this process forces the progressive rise in position of said operators and the means designed to house said operators, which can increase the number of actions associated with assembly of the tower and may lengthen the assembly time. Furthermore, the disposal of the platform inside the tower may enter in conflict with safety rules that prohibit the presence of operators under suspended loads.